


虚构故事

by niyoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 盾冬 | 巴基以为他们只是萍水相逢





	虚构故事

**Author's Note:**

> 年前复健填的一个坑，填得乱七八糟。摸鱼挥笔间，修文修半年，其中大半是在拖  
> 新手摸车把自己都没眼看，谨慎阅读请别打我

桥上泊着一辆车。

那是一辆黑灰色的吉普，1984产的切诺基，也可能是是1988年，巴恩斯不太确定。它看起来已经很旧了，挡风玻璃上横着不少划痕，不过车身被擦得很干净，这说明车主喜好整洁而且念旧。它的前盖被掀开，巴恩斯望见一缕高高飘起的黑烟以及一个扭动的屁股。

巴恩斯走上桥去，那人听到声音抬起头来，一个有着俊朗面孔的金发男人站在巴恩斯面前。男人个子很高，肌肉匀称，双腿修长，肤色是健康的小麦色，他的白背心被汗水浸湿，露出结实而硬朗的线条。

男人用他的蓝眼睛望着巴恩斯，他的眉毛很浓，眉尾笔直地划出去，眉下是深邃的眼窝，鼻梁高而直，胡子刮的很干净，嘴唇是饱满的粉红色。他那白背心配黑裤子的打扮并未使他显得普通，相反地，它们使他与这个处处冒着草泥气堆着牛羊粪的乡下格格不入。

他看起来自北方，一个显眼的北方城市男孩，也许是纽约，也许是波士顿，总之他是个异乡人，引人注目的异乡人。

巴恩斯一双眼睛紧盯着这个陌生男人，男人也看着他。巴恩斯发觉这个男人使自己的心中生出一种奇怪的亲切感，他说不上来是因为什么，也许是男人深邃的蓝色眼睛，也许是那头纯粹的金发，管他妈的是什么，他觉得自己被这个男人身上的某些东西打动了。

他看到男人脸上的肌肉动了动，蓝色眼睛眯了起来，露出一个灿烂的令他心中变得毫无防备的微笑。巴恩斯的喉结滚动，一些方才被阻塞着的单词终于滑了下来。

“抛锚了？”

那男人讪讪地笑了笑，巴恩斯感觉自己的心咯噔一下，他在心里骂了一句，该死。

“嗯是的，这车子上了年纪了，是我借来的，显然它是不满我没听它主人的忠告，出发前好好检查一下。”

巴恩斯低头潦草地扫一眼冒黑烟的地方，应该是某根线被烧坏了。

“我叫巴恩斯，”他抬起头看着男人，“这附近没有电话亭，不过我家就在这附近，不介意地话来我家休息一会，我帮你打电话叫拖车。”

“我是史蒂夫，”金发男人伸出手来同时粲然一笑，“这可帮了我大忙了。”

巴恩斯腾出手来与那只陌生的手相握，男人的手掌结实而有力，因炎热而有些汗津津的。

巴恩斯带史蒂夫来到家里，正如他所言，他们并没走多远。

“你喜欢喝点什么？乡下没什么好东西，我这里还有点威士忌，柠檬水怎么样，另外还有点绿茶，对了你要冰块吗？”

“一点水就好了。”史蒂夫说。

巴恩斯回头看见他正站在自己那狭小的客厅里看挂在墙上的日历。他习惯与在日历上圈画，把一些重要的事情随手记在上面，因此那日历被他画的很乱，就像他后花园纠缠在一起的蔷薇，可以的话他也不想对它们弃之不顾，可没办法他似乎天生就不擅长侍弄花草。

他把采购回来的东西简单分类塞进壁橱里，尽管史蒂夫只要了水，但巴恩斯还是切了一点柠檬，他给自己杯中加了冰块，端着杯子回到客厅。

“你哪里不舒服吗？”史蒂夫转过身来，“抱歉我刚才看了你的日历。”

“没关系。只是一个小小的后遗症，”巴恩斯指了指自己的脑袋，“医生说是应激性创伤，我记不太清以前的事情了。”

金发男人轻轻点了点头，他的蓝眼睛看上去有些忧郁。史蒂夫是个身上带着忧郁气息的男人，巴恩斯见到他的第一眼就如此感觉，他的英俊的眉宇总是习惯性地紧簇着，深深的眼窝里漾着的是一汩蓝色，像是火焰中跳动的烛心，又像是写意派画家大笔刷出的浓浓深蓝。

巴恩斯打完了电话，告诉坐在沙发上的史蒂夫他的吉普今天傍晚前就可以得救。他同时建议男人在他家里等待，现在是下午两点，一天中最热的时候，他不建议他把自己放在夏日的阳光下暴晒二三个小时。

史蒂夫向他道了谢，遇见你真是幸运极了，他又一次说道。

“其实我来这里是为了找人。”史蒂夫说。

“找人？”巴恩斯感到有些惊奇，“那应该不难，这里的邻里离得虽然远但都相互认识，乡下最容易的事之一就是找人。”

他重新把眼前的金发男人打量了一遍，他是来找人的，他想，在这个不起眼的乡下有与他存在着某种联系的人。

“我已经找到了。”史蒂夫看着他笑了笑。

巴恩斯愣了愣，他把这个笑容当作了对自己的礼貌拒绝，他在心里淡淡地“奥”了一声，一些小小的，叫做落寞的东西如同浮于湖面的绿藻浮在他的心间。

“是吗，原来已经找到了。”巴恩斯摸了摸下巴，用手掌挡住了嘴唇，目光往下落着，“是亲人，朋友还是恋人？抱歉我只是有点好奇。”

桌上的玻璃杯壁上结了一圈水珠，杯里的正方形冰块化成了一小块，一滴水珠滑了下去，落在杯底和桌面的交界处凝成的水环里。巴恩斯瞥了一眼挂在墙上的钟表，秒针不知疲倦地向前跑着，分针停在第二个刻度上。

“巴恩斯先生看起来也不像当地人吧。”史蒂夫把双手叠起，下巴很随意地搭在手背上。巴恩斯能够看到他那毛茸茸的，因为炎热而全部张开的汗毛，在光线下他们呈现出近乎透明的颜色，又有些发白，随着风扇的浮动而似乎在微微摇动。

“是的，我并不是当地人。”巴恩斯说，他笑了笑，“我出生在布鲁克林，父亲和母亲也都是布鲁克林人，少年时代我一直住在那里。”

他没注意到，身旁的金发男人的眼神变得犀利起来，那双蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他。

“我是在医院醒来的，战伤，据说我的脑袋里进了一颗子弹，不过算我命大，那颗子弹射偏了，我活了下来。哦对了，这个手臂，其实是假肢，”巴恩斯抬起自己的左臂，他除下白手套，撸起袖子敲了一下小臂，一阵清脆的回声，“很逼真是吧？”

他的声音里没有丝毫痛苦或者怨恨，他如此自然地说着，仿佛这假肢原本就是他的一部分，普通地如他们眼前的玻璃杯，它存在着，在他体内，自然而又平番。他把袖子褪了下去，把手套随手放在了桌边。

金发男人欲言又止，巴恩斯抬头看向他，史蒂夫，他想，真的很像，和梦中的那个人很像。

“我醒来的时候战争已经结束了，我只知道我们赢了，但是我本身没有记忆。我想在我身上应该发生了些什么，虽然我还没有想起来，不过我并不怨恨也不后悔。我想我应该做了自己应该做的事情，与此同时我也干了些不该干的事，我们都失去了很多东西，于我来说，是一只手臂。”巴恩斯继续说道，“退伍之后，我留在这里修养，乡下的空气很好，也很安静，医生说这有利于我的恢复。”

“的确，”史蒂夫颔首，“这儿挺美。”

“对了要不要看一看我的羊？出于兴趣我也养了一些羊，三只大羊一只小的，从这扇窗户里就能看到，它们在坡上，我搭了个简陋的围栏，那只小的是刚出生的，不到一个月大，你找到它了吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，他看到了那些白毛的羊儿，一只正悠闲地、无忧无虑地啃着草，剩下的都伏在地上，有个小小的头躲在大羊制造出的阴影里，是那只小羊。

“也来说说你吧，你是个老兵，史蒂夫，我看出来了，”巴恩斯把手臂搭在椅背上，“老习惯和茧子可变不了，或者说你是个条子，他们在我的概念里没差。”

“你猜的没错，”史蒂夫笑了，“我是个老兵。”他换了个姿势坐着。

门外走廊上的阴影已经长到了门口放着的木凳上。屋里没有那么热了，有风从敞开的窗口吹了进来，耷拉在墙边的米色窗帘随之轻轻拂动。

“我是布鲁克林人，和你一样，都是些旧事了，小时候的我发育不良，身体羸弱。”

巴恩斯没掩饰自己的惊讶：“那现在的你可改变了太多。”

“是的，”史蒂夫顿了顿说，“发生了很多事，不仅是我，还有那个人，也就是我这次来找的那个人。我们来自两个截然不同的家庭，但是我们情同手足，我们一起参加了战争，那之后，如同你说的那样，发生了很多事。”

史蒂夫的声音越落越低，他不像是在叙述而更像是祈祷，像是对着牧师讲述自己的罪恶。那个人发生了什么？巴恩斯忍不住想开口问男人，第一次见到这个男人时的那种奇妙的感觉此时重又浮现，他想问他我是不是曾经见过你，虽然他认为不太可能，巴恩斯犹豫着，这时耳畔突然嗡声大作。

是水壶开了。

巴恩斯被吓得差点从沙发上弹起来，他慌忙站起走进厨房。他心里很乱，这个下午有些奇怪，从他一开始见到这个异乡人起。他下意识地把他邀进家中，又口无遮拦地向他说了自己的过去。巴恩斯知道往常的自己是不会这么做的，他总是把自己守得很紧，如同不肯露出腹部的乌龟。可这个男人却让他有一种别样的感觉，他觉得自己可以开口，他愿意对他讲述，向他露出真正的自己。在这个名叫史蒂夫的男人面前，他就像是变了一个人一样。

当巴恩斯提着水壶回到客厅时，史蒂夫正坐在沙发上用手揉着太阳穴。

巴恩斯打开水瓶盖倒水，他觉得有点不对劲，与此同时热水已经浇到了他的右手上。巴恩斯忍不住大声叫了出来。

“巴基！”

巴恩斯听到这声音整个人都一震，他愣了愣，缓缓地放下水壶。

巴基？

巴恩斯转身，他看见金发男人惶急地站着，不知何时已经窜到了他的面前。男人没注意到巴恩斯带着疑惑的神色，他的注意力全在巴恩斯被烫到的手指上。

“冰块在哪里，巴基？”

男人一边说着一边去抓他的手。

“你他妈叫什么，巴基？”

巴恩斯甩开手往后退了一步，差点脱口而出：你他妈怎么知道这个名字。

这个名字是那个人曾经叫过的，那个人，他在梦中，他看不清摸不着但却一直浮现在他身边的人。那个人是谁，叫什么名字？他想不起来，可意识告诉他那个人对他十分重要，他保护那个人，他珍重那个人，他愿意为那个人付出生命，当然，他深深爱着那个人。即使他一度想不起自己是谁，一度陷于痛苦和崩溃的边缘，可他一直记得那个人，他的倔强又好强的小个子，打架从不求饶。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

金发男人没有回答，可是他的眼睛已经出卖了他，它们惆怅而满怀殷切，夹杂着懊悔、快乐与一丝迷离的祈求，它们深情地望着巴恩斯，巴恩斯感觉眼前的一切在剧烈晃动。迟了一秒他才意识到是自己在摇晃，他产生了一种近乎窒息的眩晕感，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他的史蒂夫，他的那个小个子，他一直以为自己已经失去了的人现在就站在他的面前。所以到底他妈的发生了什么，所以现在的他和他一直认为是真实的这些生活是什么？！

巴恩斯一把抓住史蒂夫的领口，他喘着粗气把它的主人拽到眼前，他看着他，可他突然不知道该说些什么。

他愤怒，可他也不知道自己在愤怒什么，他有所期待，可他到底在期待什么？

史蒂夫注视着巴恩斯，他的神色平静而缓和，他没有挣扎而是让身子继续向前凑了过去，他吻了他。

巴恩斯没有反抗，他接受了这个吻，这个温吞而直接，熟悉而陌生的吻。他闭上眼睛任由那双唇的主人将自己的嘴唇裹紧，吸吮，动作由缓慢而变得剧烈，他们互相急切而挣扎着去啃咬着对方，仿佛是怕对方会再次逃走。

当史蒂夫松开抱着巴恩斯的手掌时，巴恩斯有些站立不稳，他不由自主地向后退了几步，小腿肚碰到了沙发腿，他膝盖一软跌坐在沙发上。他感觉史蒂夫在向他走来，他抬起头，眼睛已经有些湿润。

“哦，老天，”他一边笑着一边摇头拿手去摸眼睛，“我太他妈开心了，你还好好的，无论发生了什么，抱歉我只是太惊讶了——感谢上帝。”

“原谅我一直瞒着你，巴基，”史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，又黑又密的眼睫毛垂下来，如同蝴蝶振翅般颤巍巍地扑闪，“这是我的决定，想要使你远离尘嚣，但是我却无时不期盼地希望你能回来，我拿不定注意，犹豫不决……”

“好了，”巴基笑着伸手抚上了他的脸颊，“我在这里。”

下一秒，他们又抱在了一起，史蒂夫压在巴基的身上，他用湿热的唇吻着巴基，对方默契地轻起唇瓣，于是他的舌头顺势抵入，他舔舐他心爱的人儿的皓齿，有节奏地吸吮。巴基的呼吸变得剧烈起来，而他的心怦怦直跳。他缓慢而粘连地亲吻巴基的脸颊，吻他颤动着的紧实的皮肤，他深情地吻了吻巴基紧闭的眼睛。史蒂夫的唇继续往下游走，吻过巴基柔软的下颌部分后埋进脖颈，他亲吻巴基的蝴蝶骨，用舌尖吸吮着对方脖颈间咸甜的汗。

巴基发出了一阵满意又迫不及待的呻吟，与此同时身体伴随着开始微微颤抖，一切都与曾经是那么相似，史蒂夫发觉自己变得愈加兴奋，他的下面已经肿胀起来。他扯开了紧贴在巴基身上的，已经被汗浸透了的衬衫，而巴基也帮他褪掉了外套和背心。巴基柔软而骨节分明的手指灵巧地解开他的腰带，于是那个东西直挺挺地撞了出来，仿佛赤裸的急不可耐的他。巴基会意一笑，他低声唤了一声史蒂夫的名字，在沙发上躺倒下来，他喘着粗气歪头看着史蒂夫，结实的胸脯跟着起伏。

他的内裤已经湿濡成一片，一塌糊涂，史蒂夫干净利落地帮他脱下裤子，用手握住那个峭立的东西，上下有节奏地揉搓。巴基忍不住发出一阵呻吟，史蒂夫的手很凉，握着他的那个地方不紧不慢地摩擦，快感如同一条缠绕着他的蛇往他的身体里钻。

巴基侧过脸看了一眼史蒂夫，对方会了意，一根手指伸进了他的小穴，紧接着是第二根，史蒂夫一如往常般细腻而贴心地为他扩张，只不过这一次绅士如他也无法继续保持风度。史蒂夫的手指很快退了出来，与此同时巴基感到自己的身体被向上抬起，他配合地扭动腰部，而史蒂夫的阴茎超出往日般迫不及待地捅了进来。巴基有些意外地低声惊叫了一下，但史蒂夫并没有停止动作。

史蒂夫整个人压了下来，把自己深深地埋进巴基的身体里，紧接着他快速地抽动起来，动作一反常态地粗暴。巴基的呻吟声断断续续传来，他彻底沉溺在了爱欲之中，他的手无意识地抓着史蒂夫的背，紧紧地把他往自己的怀里搂去。史蒂夫继续有节奏地顶撞，他喘着粗气感觉视线渐渐模糊，下一秒他们一同达到了顶峰。他们紧紧地贴在一起，有几秒他们静止不动，就连喘息都有些多余，他们一同摒紧了呼吸，疯狂地想把对方吞进自己的身体里。

结束后史蒂夫顶了顶跨部，他一攻一退，将一切化作了一股温柔的泉水在对方内里晕开。

史蒂夫退了出去，很快他惊奇的发现那东西依旧挺立，巴基的脸上满是红晕，他笑着看着史蒂夫，唇形无声地鼓励他：再来。

史蒂夫把他由躺倒的姿势扶起来，埋下头继续去亲吻他，一边吻着一边把手在他湿滑的身体上游走。此时他们的汗已经融在一起，炎热的天气加上刚才的剧烈运动，他们像两条游驰在水中的快乐而放纵的鱼。巴基的私处已经湿滑得一塌糊涂，史蒂夫的手滑至他的臀部，缠绕在他的大腿根，巴基抬起身子整个人歪倒地坐在史蒂夫的身上，手臂环着他的脖颈急促地喘息。史蒂夫按着他丰满而紧俏的臀直挺而入，而这一次巴基的反应比之前更加剧烈，他紧紧地搂住了史蒂夫，发出一串舒适的呻吟声，紧接着他配合地开始摇动腰部。

史蒂夫的手紧紧按着巴基的后背，而巴基如同一位技巧娴熟的舞者般扭动着，巴基的后穴温暖而又湿润，配合恰到好处的摆动，史蒂夫感到自己的意识也渐渐变得迷糊。身边一切在此时被暂时地抽离，他忘记了一切，世界仿佛只剩下了他人。史蒂夫开始还能够去吮吸他的胸口，很快他便失去了分心的能力，他们再次一同达到高潮，而这种快感比上次要持续得更久。

电话响了，但他们谁都没有理会，很快电话铃消失了，一切都消失了，似乎那些东西从未曾存在。只有他们两人。

史蒂夫低头亲吻巴基的眼帘，舔去了他眼角的泪水。他轻轻在他的耳旁呢喃：“这一次，我等你等得实在太久了。”

 


End file.
